


Bloodlines

by IrkedCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem fates
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrkedCrow/pseuds/IrkedCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Kana story continuation/au (I guess? Idk). Continues on after Revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna suck but oh well. My first time ever doing any sort of non-essay writing so idk

Kana had spent 15 years training in her deeprealm, after seeing her father, A once noble King of Valla, killed in front of her, she was immediately whisked away back into the prison she once called home. 15 years and she had wanted but one thing: Revenge, on the man, or whatever it was, that had killed her father. 

She often wondered what became of her cousins, Shigure and Midori, And their mother, Azura, but she quickly swept those thoughts away in favor of more productive thoughts, such as her training and schooling. But all that would change tomorrow, the day her caretakers would finally let her leave for good. Her 24th birthday. 

"Kana, kana!" She heard, from an oh so familiar voice, it was her One of her servants, come to wake her. "Wake up! Today's the day!" She said, almost a tinge of sadness in the woman's voice. "I'm awake, Lilac, you don't have to yell." She snapped. "I've laid out your clothes and breakfast for you, with a little surprise" Lilac tried to ignore how rude Kana had become over these years. But she guessed having your father Impaled in front of you as a child would do that.

"Thank you, as always" Kana Replied, like clockwork, she could be rude sometimes but Kana was, deep down, a polite, and gentle woman. "I'll take my leave now, come down whenever you'd like" Lilac said as she departed, forgetting to close the door, as usual. Kana sat up and, almost instinctively, grabbed her Dragonstone, her most important possession. And began the most important day of her life. 

Upon arriving outside her home, her entire village was there, to her surprise. Apparently they had come to see her off, a nice gesture, if nothing else. Se greeted them with a smile, but ultimately didn't stay long. She headed off for the entrance back to her kingdom, her home. 

Upon arriving she met with the two guards that she had grown quite familiar with, and the clubs that she had known equally well. Blunt weapons, but enchanted, enough to stun her long enough for Lilac to drag her back home. She approached and without even a word, they both stepped aside. They weren't much for talking. She stepped through the portal, as she'd dreamed all this time. It was finally time to face the world she had been kept from.


	2. Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana Returns To Valla, reuniting with her family.

The air was cold, and the breeze was rough. The throne room had been completely ransacked, this was where Papa had made his last stand. She walked through it and the sadness cut her like a knife, she ran her fingers over the shattered throne, staring mindlessly at it, trying to fight back her urge to cry like a baby, but she wasn't a child anymore, and now wasn't the time to get upset over her memories. The past was in the past, and she couldn't change it. She could, however, give her father peace in his afterlife. She put her long, dark brown hair up in the bun her father had always favored, and moved out of the throne room. Hoping to find some trace of human contact. 

She had always been confused of the layout of this castle she had called home. She never had much time to learn it either, but she remembered where the important places were. She made her way through the halls and corridors until she found the only open space in this forsaken castle. She was surprised to see what she assumed were the only staff to still inhabit this place, all kneeling around the center of the garden. She moved slowly, as not to startle them, she had no idea, after all, whether they were friend or foe. She held her dragonstone in her hand, prepared for the worst, until she heard a familiar voice. 

"Is that you, Kana!?" Midori shouted from across the garden. Breaking into a sprint to greet her long-lost Cousin. "We thought we wouldn't see you again! I was so worried for you, but look at you! All grown up! How old are you now anyways??" She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Bringing the attention of the entire courtyard with her.

"I'm 24, it's good to see you again Midori, I'm happy to be home." Before Midori could express her shock, another voice came calling, this one much more calm than the last. "Midori? Midori?! Where'd you get off to? You know I can't run as fast as you!" The Crowd slowly parted until Kana was standing face to face with her other, older cousin. His visible eye shot open in surprise, "Kana?!" Shigure yelled, almost losing his balance, "It's been years? Where have you been?!" His happiness written all over his face. 

"It's a long story, can we talk somewhere more private?" Kana asked, "Of course, follow me." He replied, guiding the pair of them through the crowd, and through the maze-like castle they inhabited. Working hard to keep balance between his leg and his crutch. "When did that happen?" Kana asked, pointing to his left leg, Shigure replied: "a couple months ago, it's nearly healed now, it's been hell not being able to ride, but I've made do with my time." They eventually stopped and He gestured to a door, Kana stepped forward go open it, wiping all hesitation from her mind. 

Moving inside she saw the long blue hair she had always thought so special. As her Aunt turned around, shock written all over her expression. "Is it, is it you?" Azura asked, as quiet as always. "Yes, Aunt Azura, it's me, I'm home." She soon found herself in a warm embrace, "We've missed you so much, we have so much to talk about." She Exclaimed, "But, first.... I have, unpleasant news." Azura Sighed, she knew she'd have to tell her someday, she just never knew how much it would hurt. "Your father, Corrin, And even your mother, Mozu, Were both killed, In the attack."


End file.
